The present invention relates to an electric stretching/collecting device for a parasol, in which a motor is used to automatically stretch or collect the parasol.
When a crank is switched, the electrically driving operation is switched to a manually driving operation. A remote controller also serves to control the stretching/collecting operation of the parasol so that the stretching/collecting operation of a large parasol can be more conveniently performed with strength saved.
A conventional parasol is stretched or collected by a cord winding mechanism which is manually operated via a crank. Such operation is laborious and time-consuming. In addition, articles are often placed at a position near the crank to limit the space for the cranking operation of the crank so that the cranking operation is often obstacled.